


Fantasy into Reality

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: He finally knows his lover's most secret fantasy. Now what to do with this information if you're Fuji Syusuke?





	Fantasy into Reality

**Author's Note:**

> 2010-03-19 08:34am to 08:42am & 2010-04-07 06:55pm to 07:09pm & 07:10pm to 07:23pm

Tezuka was beautiful like this. Mouth slack, head thrown back in ecstasy, hands roaming through sun-bleached hair in desperate need while his boyfriend kept sucking at his cock like he had all the time in the world before finally speeding up. So beautiful - both of them. Stifling a moan Atobe stepped out of the shadows, molding himself to Tezuka's backside as soon as the taller man had reached climax. Before the still pliant body could stiffen he began to play with the softening member, coaxing it back to hardness, drawing a low moan from the younger man's lips. "Prepare yourself for pleasure beyond your imagination, if you can." Atobe whispered into Tezuka's ear, licking the lobe for empathies, and felt him shudder. Fuji smiled, caressing his boyfriend's cheek with soft fingertips. "Please let us go on, Kunimitsu. Just relax."

"Something special you want us to do or should we go on like we did?" Atobe asked with a smirk, looking down at the panting brunette with obvious satisfaction. Tezuka groaned. How was he supposed to think like this? Fuji came into view, the same smirk in place. Oh, hell. "Well, Mitsu, four orgasms can't have been enough to make you speechless, can they?" Another groan was heard while Tezuka tried to cover his eyes only to have his arm pulled away. His boyfriend's smirk widened when he finally got his answer. "No, but four in an hour would do that to you, too." Then again maybe not he decided, watching both of his captors with interest now that his mind was able to work again. Their expressions did not vary much. Atobe's eyes just seemed to sport a slight gleam that Fuji's didn't. "You know you can have anything, Mitsu. You just have to tell us..." Strike that. Fuji did have that gleam, at least now. Tezuka shivered. "Just remember that I have to work on Monday." Maybe that had been the wrong thing to say, he admitted silently, when both immediately pounced. Atobe swallowed his cock to the root while Fuji positioned him just at the right angle to rim his anus and play with his balls at the same time. Tezuka couldn't help himself. The last thing he would remember experiencing before blinding light engulfed him once more were two very satisfied looking faces and his own broken scream.

Upon waking Tezuka found himself almost cocooned by two warm bodies. One of them was obviously his boyfriend and the other - only one man had hair like that - Atobe Keigo. Trying to stop himself from overreacting he let the memories from last night come back to him. They were still hazy but, after some poking, usable. Well, at least to make him blush deeply and wanting to get away - fast. Trying to disentangle himself however proofed to be impossible. The two had a tight hold on him - reminding him of ropes for rock climbing of all things - and did not let him wriggle free no matter how hard he tried. "Mmh, Mitsu, don't move so much..." Fuji mumbled, not really awake and Atobe joined him by saying, "Ore-sama can't get a decent sleep with all that moving." Tezuka laughed softly. Alone both of them were fun but together - and with the combination of 'not wanting to wake up just yet' - they were simply irresistible. And now that all their devilish intentions had been played out both also looked like angels. They would probably stay like this too - at least until they were really awake. Tezuka was suddenly sure this had not been a one-time occasion, even though it might have been planned as one. Maybe next time he would be able to put Keigo into the loop of pleasure he had been caught in… Settling himself back more comfortably he smiled when both men unconsciously snuggled closer. Yes, he could get used to this.


End file.
